marked
by jaspersgurl-69
Summary: i was marked for greatness this is who i really am. lady of the western lands
1. in the bigining

intro.

i was marked and i have been since the day i was born.

it was my curse and blessing for i was marked for great power i was to become the mate to most powerful taiyoukai in the lands lord sesshomaru of the western lands.

but alas destiny and fate had planed a long and grueling journey for me and my mother had only a short time with me.

she died shortly after my first birthday leaving me to my father.

unbenounced to me my father had other plans for me and so he presented me to sesshomaru's father lord inunotashio and as soon as he was informed that when we came of age we where to be mated my father was ecstatic the only catch was that my father would no longer have any hold over me meaning when lord sesshomaru and i mated he would gain nothing from it.

now let me explain something my father was a greedy man he wanted influence and power form the west, so when he heard this he was furious and swept me away in the night sealing me in human form so no one would know who i was if i was found but he didn't count on me being found he counted on my death and so he threw me into a well unbenounced to him he threw me into the bone eaters well in inuyasha's forest though it was not called that then.


	2. the truth

disclaimer i dont own any of the inuyasha caracters the only one that is mine is grandmother saya and a few others that will be introduced latter on.

It had started out as just another day same as any other,

that was until we fought him. he had come from out of nowhere more angry than i had ever seen him wich was unusual in itself because sesshomaru normaly didn't show any form of emotion.

but today semed to be a different story and man was he ever furious, yelling something at inuyasha that i could only guess at because they had only been speaking in hushed angry wispers.

"whats wrong with him inuyasha?" i asked fear and worry clearly written on my face.

"i dont have a fucking clue in hell he keeps saying 'you stole her from me she shouldnt be with you' but" inuyasha paused for a second clearly conteplating something "but it confusess me we havent seen rin in over a year since we deafeted naraku and found out about you" inuyasha finished gardedly.

he was right an i knew it nut how nobody outside the inutachi had known about my 'dirty little secret' as inuyasha called it so why would sesshomaru come at inuyasha like that? i visibly shook my head to clear it of the absured thoughts going through my head.

i had to do something! "inuyasha back down" i said and as he did i walked up to sesshomaru, well as close to walking up to him as i could with inuyasha protecting me.

"sesshomaru what seems to be the problem?" i asked genuine in my concern for rin's safty thinking that he had thought we had taken rin.

" you dont belong with him" sesshomaru stated clearly, catching me by suprise that he had actualy aknowlaged me.

"why do you say that sesshomaru?" i asked

but he clearly had no intentions of answering me this time and adressed inuyasha insted "strand down inuyasha"

by now inuyasha was visibly shaken sesshomaru had never called him by his mane before prefering ' worthless half breed and hanyou ' to using his actual name.

" why would i do that ?" inuyasha said calmly.

" so you have learned a thing or two in these last few years have you!" sesshomaru stated "good then i will not have to put up with your incompetence today"

" inuyasha i have to go see my grandmother saya" i wisperd in his ear so low that i knew not even ssesshomaru had heard

"no we cant risk exposing you just yet!" inuyasha said with finality in his voice leaving no room for argument.

" its too late he already knows" i said " just distract him i can hide my aura so i can slip away"

"fine but i warned you" inuyasha siged in defeat "just be careful in your true form saya already told you it can be dangerouse if you run into the wrong demon"

" i will thank you inuyasha" i said before i ran towards the forest.

sesshomaru made to fallow me but inuyasha blocked him with a wind scar " where do you think you are going you bastard?" he yelled

"hn" was sesshomaru's answer " fine i will dispose of you first"

having heard that i sumoned my cloud and flew to my grandmother's mansion.

sorry for the cliffie i cant help it i love a good suspence and i promis to update soon

review plz


	3. going home

kagome pov

"grandmother where are you?" i yelled

"im in the spring dear" grandmother saya yelled back.

" we have a big problem grandmother we need to undo the seal" i said

"i know dear" she said getting out of the spring "now fallow me" she crooked her finger at me as she walked down the hall.

"its a simple matter to break it i just need you to be prepared for the excruciating amount of pain this will cause" saya said as she kneeled down at the altear and motioned for me to lay down in front of her.

"now relax and build up as much spiritual power as you can" she said lighting the herbs and letting the sweet smoke settle over me.

"ok" i said feeling the familiar touch of my spiritual power for the last time as i closed my eyes.

"now hold onto whatever reason it is that you need to do this for it might help with the pain" she said "iv felt worse" i said remembering when naraku had almost ripped me in half.

"no you havent" she said right befor she started to chant.

and oh hell was she ever right every single inch of my body felt like it was taking a bath in acid.

it felt like the pain lasted for days when if finaly stoped and i was able to move again.

"there it is done go look" she said indicating to the mirror on the far wall.

i gasped when i saw what i looked like my hair was now snow white and my eyes where a blue so light they reminded me of ice.

"when will my memories start to return?" i asked

"soon little one no you must go befor you father shows up" she said tossing me a new kimono as it seemed i had grown to tall for my old one.

"and be carefull" she said giving me a kiss on the ckeak as she pushed me out the door.

"dont worry grandmother i will be" i said taking to the sky once more this time i was going home.

normal pov

"where is she? its been a week already" inuyasha asked paceing around getting more irritabl by the second.

"calm yourself inuyasha it will do you no good to continue pacing at this rate lady kaede will have to replace half of her floor" miroku said as his hand slowly moved towards sango's butt.

"HENTAI!" sango yelled knoking out with her hiraikotsu "it was worth it" where his last words befor he passed out.

"looks like nothing has changed in my absence" kagome said as she walked into the hut.

"oh thank kami your back kagome these two where driving me up the wall" sango sighd in relief "good to know i was missed why dont we go take a bath and catch up a bit" kagome said as she grabed her yellow bag.

kagome pov at the hot spring

"so what do you think sesshomaru knows about all of this?" sango asked "to be honest im not sure but im not about to ask him either" i said ducking down to rinse my hair.

"i cant risk reaveling too much just yet" i said as i came back up and leaned back to relax.

then it hit me that aura i knew all to well "get out and get dressed quick sesshoamru is coming this way and quick" i said jumping out and throwing on my clothes.  
"if he dosnt recognize me dont tell him otherwise"

"what do you want sesshomaru?" i asked as he slowly came into view "watch you toung" he said "where is my tiersome brother and his woman?" this directed at sango "kagome is gone and inuyasha is in the village" sango said as she watched him walk away befor she even finished.

"arogant asshole isnt he?" i said sesshomaru whipped around and had me pined to a tree poision dripping from his claws "you had best remember to watch you toung woman befor i remove it for you" sesshomaru said.

"i would love to see you try" i said as i raised my foot to his abdomen and pushed him away into a tree.  
as he raised his head i saw his eyes had gone red " you shouldt have challenged this sesshomaru" and the fight was on.


	4. dont fight sesshomaru

authors note:kagome and the rest of the gang decided to call her shi to protect her from naraku oh and she masks her aura so no one can guess her power level also i dont own inuyasha or any of its characters sadly.

kagome pov

i raise my eyebrow "oh really and what are you going to do about it?"  
he dosnt say a word as his poision whip hits the tree where i had been standing just a moment ago.

"because i dont think you can even hit me" i said from my new positon behind him.  
"i will make you regret your words insolent woman" he growls out coming at me with his claws.

"you will have to do better than that if you want to hit me" i said as i backflip and kick him in the chin he stumbles trying to catch his ballance as i land gracefully in a crouched position one hand on the ground in front of me tensed and ready to dodge another attack if needed.

"you will not dissrespect this sesshomaru on his own lands" he says.  
"this is inuyasha's forest so how are these you lands mi'lord?" i asked eyebrow raised head tilted.

"this sesshomaru is growing bored of your insolence wench" he says fliking his acid at me i jump back into a tree.  
"tsk tsk nice try" i said "hn i didnt try anything" he says from behind me hiting me before i can move i fall out of the tree my world turning black before i hit the ground.

sango pov

i start running as i see kagome fall to the ground "please lord sesshomaru forgive her shi has spent to much time around inuyasha and his foul mouth" i said "you would do well to teach this pup some manners taijia" sesshomaru said walking away(AN:not so sure how its spelled)

""why cant you keep your mouth shut somedays kagome"" i thought rolling my eyes as i call kilala over to help me get her back to kaede's hut.

"what happend?" miroku asked "oh you know the usual she could keep her mouth shut and of course it got her into a fight" i said laying her down in the strange thing she called a sleeping bag.

"yes that is our kagome" miroku said laughing under his breath.

"ya but this time she mouthed off to sesshomaru not exactly her best idea" sango said with a huff.

"feh you can say that again" inuyasha said as he enterd the hut and plopped down in his usual spot in the corner "bad luck fallows that woman like a lost cat"

"hey i resent that" kagome said sitting up.  
"look who finaly woke up" i said "ya know it wasnt the best idea to mouth off to sesshomaru he could have killed you"

"ya ya i get it no need to get all huffy" kagome said even as a small smile creepet onto her face "but it was so much fun i see the appeal now inuyasha"

"stupid as a human and now as a demon some things never change" i said hitting her on the head with hiraikotsu.

"hey what was that for?" she asked now nursing the lump on her head.  
"for making me have to carry you back" i said as inuyasha and miroku snikered in the backround.

"serves you right you should have known better that to challange sesshomaru" inuyasha said.

"fine fine i get it can we please let it go now" kagome said as she crossed her arms ober her cheast and pouted.

"yes let kagome off the hook as she put it my dear sango" miroku said coming to stand next to me "besides its only in her nature to challenge strong enemie's"

"monk i dont sugest you do that" inuyasha warned just as i feel miroku's hand grab my backside "HENTAI" i scream as hirikotsu comes down on his head knoking him unconsious.

"i warned you monk" inuyasha said as he and kagome chuckle as miroku twitches on foor.

"oh but it was worth it" he said "he must be a masochist" kagome said shaking her head.

AN: until next time read and review please 


End file.
